


Next Time

by combativeSeeker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm terrible at tagging things, Levi is in a band, M/M, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combativeSeeker/pseuds/combativeSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Levi searched the crowd in the smokey room, spotting a pair of intense green eyes. A smile played at his lips as he held the gaze of those eyes. He wasn’t surprised that Eren had showed up, the brat always kept his word when he says he was going to do something. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi sings a cover of Bad Romance to Eren while in a smokey Lounge. </p>
<p>Annnd I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by 30 Seconds to Mars' cover of Bad Romance to write this. You should give it a listen :3
> 
> http:// www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeX2nLza4AY
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever and writing isn't really my thing so please be gentle with me. Also I'm editing it all myself so there is bound to be a shit ton of mistakes @ . @

Levi took a deep breath, calming his nerves as he stood on the stage. He blew the smoke from his face as he looked across the lounge. He opened his mouth and let out the first few notes of the song as Erwin started playing the piano that was sitting next to the stage.

"Caught in a bad romance," Levi sang out as Hanji tapped her drumsticks together, then started to lightly play her drums while he continued to sing. 

As the song continued Levi searched the crowd in the smokey room, spotting a pair of intense green eyes. A smile played at his lips as he held the gaze of those eyes. He wasn't surprised that Eren had showed up, the brat always kept his word when he said he was going to do something. 

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand, I want you leather choked and cuffed to my hand. I want your love, love love love, I want your love," he smirked as he saw Eren’s shoulders tense up. Levi had purposely changed the lyrics to the song to see the reaction the brat would give. 

As the song continued to roll off of Levi’s tongue and into the mic the rest of the instruments began to grow, filling the smokey lounge with their sound. Then as quickly as the sound grew, it quieted down once again, keeping to the soft steady beat that had set previously.

Even though the song was suppose to be fast and upbeat Levi and his band kept it slow and steady, which surprisingly sounded amazing. Eren began to sway softly to the song, closing his eyes as Levi’s voice carried over to him through the speakers near the stage. He was aware Levi could sing since he would always sing softly when he thought Eren was sleeping, but this was different. The way he was singing right now was soft but intense. Opening his eyes again, Eren's face flushed. Levi's eyes were still on him, his gaze unwavering as a smirk played on his features. 

After the song was done Levi shrugged off his leather jacket and neatly placed it on top of one of the speakers, then stepped back up the mic to continue with the performance. He no longer held Eren's gaze as he sang song after song, instead he would look over the crowd. Levi sang his heart out with each song, making a quick glance towards Eren, who was smiling the whole time. 

Once the performance was over and done with Eren made his way towards Levi, snaking his arms over the shorter man's shoulders from behind once he was close enough. He nuzzled his face against the other male's hair and laughed when he was pushed away a bit.

"Don't. I'm sweaty and disgusting and it will get all over you, damn brat," Levi rasped out, his voice hoarse. 

"I could careless. Just let me love on you," Eren whined as he hugged Levi close to his chest and kissed at his neck.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back against the chest pressed against his back, his eyes slipping closed as Eren continued to kiss a trail from his shoulder to his ear lobe.

"Eren you better stop now, we're in a public place and I don't want to be responsible for what happens in the next 30 seconds," Levi growled out and stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep himself from grabbing the brat now and bending him over the closest table.

"Alright," Eren breathed into the shorter man's ear before jumping away from the fist that was thrown at him and laughing. He helped the band pack their equipment up and haul it all out to their cars outside. After double checking that everything was packed Erwin and Hanji said their goodbyes, Hanji forcibly giving Levi a hug, and departed.

"Let's get going, I'm freezing my ass off," Levi muttered as he made his way to Eren's car, pulling his grey scarf over his nose and shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Eren chuckled at his boyfriend while he followed him, opening the driver's side door and slipping into the vehicle. Eren started the car and a gust of cold air blew through the vents, causing Levi to shiver until it warmed up. 

The car ride was quiet, except for the music from the radio, as Eren drove to Levi's apartment. Levi slipped out of the car before Eren disengaged the ignition, walking briskly to door of his apartment and unlocking the door. He pushed the door open and quickly closed it behind him so he didn't let the cold air in, shrugging off his leather jacket and hanging it up. He unwrapped his scarf from around his neck as he heard Eren enter the apartment. He yelped as he felt cold hands slip under his shirt and press against his stomach.

"EREN! YOU ASSHOLE!" Levi yelled as he turned around and pushed the younger male away from him.

Eren just laughed and stepped back up to Levi, closing the gap between the two and slipping his arms over the shorter man's shoulders. He pressed his lips against Levi's and smiled when Levi hungrily returned the kiss. The kiss quickly got rougher as Levi entangled his fingers into Eren's hair and bit down on his lip. Levi licked at Eren's abused lip, a silent apology. Eren parted his lips and Levi slipped his tongue into his mouth. They licked at each other's tongues as they continued to kiss, but abruptly broke it. Both men were breathing hard and Eren pressed his hips against Levi, his erection straining against his jeans. Levi smirked and pushed Eren away gently. 

"Sorry, brat. Maybe next time." he breathed out before turning from Eren and walking into the bathroom to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for no smut and how short it is. I kind of lost my inspiration for this after a while. Maybe when/if I write another story I'll write some smut into it.
> 
> My tumblr is spoopy-kid if anyone is interested.


End file.
